Curiousity
by anarchytissues
Summary: Josuke, a curious teenager, experiments with Crazy Diamond. Genderbend. PWP. Standcest.


How were you supposed to go about this?

Josuke didn't know. All she really knew was that it would be okay, she was the one in control here. If she didn't like it, she could stop it at anytime. She could trust Crazy Diamond too, right?

A small laugh escaped her at that thought. Of course she could, it was her stand. That she controlled. Was she putting too much thought into this…?

Sighing, she flopped onto her bed, the mattress creaking underneath her weight. Her form bounced on the bed, causing her childhood stuffed animals to either fall over or off of the bed entirely. She closed her eyes, figuring that it'd probably feel best if she was more in _that_ mood rather than being curious and nervous.

Pale hands wandered her body, her fingers having a bit of trouble undoing her school jacket— God why was she still wearing this?!

Another sigh slipped past her lips once it was undone and her hands slowly lifted up her shirt just over her ample breasts before yanking her skirt up so it wasn't in the way. One hand settled for working her breasts while the other rested on her mound over the pink striped fabric of her panties.

"Mmmhh…" A small groan escaped her once she had pinched a nipple through her bra, flushing deeply that she had made such a sound already. It looked like her breasts really were that sensitive after all. She'd have to play with them more—

"A-ah…" Her thoughts were cut off once her other hand slipped under her panties, her body flushing a bright pink as her fingers ran through her folds. "F-fuck…" She muttered, noticing that she was already a bit wet. Why? Did the thought of doing… that with her stand really excite her that much…?

She bit down hard on her lip, to keep herself from crying out once she began toying with her clit. "…I-it's hard already…" She thought, her hips bucking softly into her hand as a muffled whine was heard.

Getting frustrated, she sat up and yanked her clothes off, save for her socks. Her eyes opened so she could glance at her door, staying silent in case her mother wasn't asleep just yet. Satisfied that her mother wasn't walking around and could possibly hear her, she called out Crazy Diamond.

The sight of the spirit caused her to cover her face in shame, yes she was going to do this. She had already come this far, so she might as well commit to it. "…C-come here," she muttered, her hands slowly dropping from her face and down to her sex. Her fingers slowly spread her slick folds apart, her teeth gently biting down on her lip as it stared at her with intense eyes. God, is that what it had always looked?

A whimper escaped her as its hand ran along her hip, her eyes closing softly as she began giving her stand commands in her mind. She shivered as its fingertips slowly moved along her body until it met her sex. "Nnnmmm…" She took a deep breath, nodding softly before one of its fingers were pushed into her.

It was thicker than her own, at least as thick as two of her fingers, she would have to keep that in mind for now. It took her a minute to adjust before she had it pump in and out of her slick hole. It.. wasn't unpleasant at all. Granted, she wasn't a virgin but…

"F-fuck..!" She moaned out as it stroked a certain spot, her twitching walls clamping down tightly in response. "Go harder…there…"

Almost immediately, it began thrusting its finger harder into her, causing her to squeal in delight. Ohgodthiswasgreatwhywasshesonervousaboutthisbefore ?!

She felt one of its hands on her hip, a thumb running along her clit causing her to cry out. A white hot feeling swirled in her lower body before it slowly spread throughout her.

Her back arched against the mattress, her hips bucking and squirming in response to every little movement of her stand's fingers and the only sounds that she was making were heavy pants and high pitched squeals for more. The filthy sound of her juices sloshing around with every pump of Crazy Diamond's finger hit her ears, making her feel a little more embarrassed about the whole situation.

It was too much—

She clapped a hand over her mouth in a poor attempt to muffle her scream once she came. Once she came down, Josuke opened her eyes to watch her stand fade out of sight.

"That..was…fun…"


End file.
